


The Outsider Leaves His Mark

by surrealsunshine



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsunshine/pseuds/surrealsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider first came to Corvo in a dream, but not long after they would both be coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsider Leaves His Mark

"Corvo, wake up," the now familiar voice commanded. And Corvo did wake up. Or at least he thought he did.

"Is this another dream?" Corvo asked.

"No, Corvo, this is very real," The Outsider replied in a voice that was somehow both calming and creepy. He reached his hand out and touched Corvo's thigh. This was just as creepy as his voice, but without being even a little bit calming. "I...I need you to help me with something, Corvo."

Corvo sat up suddenly, his adrenaline suddenly filled his body all of a sudden. "What is it? Do I need to do more killing?"

"No, Corvo. The time for death is over. Now it is time for love." And with that, The Outsider's clothes magically disappeared. His scrawny, ripped body glistened with needy sweat in the near-dark. His member bobbed and throbbed, looking very much like a miniature whale.

"Why am I so turned on by whales?" Corvo thought, with his eyes transfixed on the swollen package just inches from his face. He unconsciously licked his lips. This pleased The Outsider.

"Yes, Corvo, moisten your lips for me. But wait, before we go any further, you should rinse out your mouth. I know you've been eating rotten pears out of the trash again. Even though we've talked about that."

Corvo blushed. "Yes, I'm sorry." Then he picked up the cup next to his bed and quickly, but carefully, rinsed his mouth clean of the pear residue.

"Good. Now you're ready. Open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a BIG surprise."

Corvo didn't really think it would be a surprise, but he did as he was told. And he was right, it wasn't a surprise. But it WAS big. And kind of nice? He guessed? Almost as good as rotten pears. No matter what some closed-minded people might think, those pears were delicious. And he always felt better after eating them, like they were healing him. Corvo moaned at the thought of the delicious pears, but The Outsider didn't know that was the reason.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, Corvo. I'm enjoying it too, as I'm sure you can tell. Almost too much, since this isn't all I had planned for tonight and don't want to be done too soon." And with that, he removed his still swollen member from Corvo's mouth. Somehow it seemed to Corvo that it was even bigger and harder than before.

"Maybe it really is turning into a whale," Corvo thought. "Is that what this is about? Am I helping him attain his final form?"

The Outsider didn't know what Corvo was thinking, but he did like the way he was staring at his crotch. The expression of intent study was very flattering. The mood would probably have been ruined had he known that Corvo was now thinking about rotten pears the size of whales, and starting to regret not having a snack before going to bed. But, again, The Outsider didn't know this. He just thought that Corvo was really turned on and into all this penis action.

"Let's finish this, Corvo," The Outsider said with...excitement? Was his voice even capable of showing emotion? If nothing else, it seemed flat and emotionless in a new and different way. "I want you to get on your hands and knees and face the wall."

"Have I done something wrong?" Corvo wondered to himself. "Could he tell I was thinking about pears instead of his penis? And now he's mad at me?" Corvo hoped that he hadn't made The Outsider angry. He sensed somehow that he wouldn't like him when he was angry. But like before, while he was thinking all these thoughts that The Outsider didn't know about, he was also doing as told. So now his eyes faced the wall, and his taut buttocks faced The Outsider.

"Oh my, Corvo, running all around the city has been a good workout for you." As he spoke, The Outsider extended one finger and began to poke and probe. Corvo’s butthole clenched, which made the Outsider giggle. “It’s like you’re winking at me!”

Corvo was not as amused, but he...liked it? Was that possible? He'd never thought about anything going INTO that hole before. It just seemed...wrong. Yet right now it felt so right. Corvo moaned again, and this time it wasn't because of rotten pears. He unclenched and The Outsider smiled.

"Yes, Corvo, open up for me. Welcome me in and we will make beautiful chaos together."

Corvo heard the sound of The Outsider spitting, then felt that not-so-miniature whale enter him. The Outsider reached out his hand and caught ahold of Corvo's own miniature whale and fondled it in time with the explorations of Corvo's behind. Corvo still didn't understand what was happening, but it was the most fun he'd had since the Boyle's masquerade party, with its magic bowl of punch that never had any less in it no matter how much he drank.

Corvo moaned again with the combined joy or the memories of past pears and punch combined with the current sensations of whatever it was The Outsider was doing to him. The Outsider moaned in response, and then they moaned together. As their miniature whales received pleasure, their voices became whale song. Faster and louder until the whales squirted from their blowholes. Then the two lovers collapsed together into a heap.

"I'd like to...come...to you again like this, Corvo. If you'll have me."

Corvo couldn't think of anything he'd like more, and said so to The Outsider while smiling. The Outsider smiled back. And after that, they had sex every night until Corvo finally died. He didn't die during sex or anything, just old age.

The End


End file.
